Hide while you can
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Hello. My name is raven, I am a teen titan or I used to be.We are the only survivors, everyone else is gone.-I took a deep breath and forced myself to move away from him.I felt tears come to my eyes, how did it come to this? -no longer a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

'Hello my name is raven, I am a teen titan or I used to be.'

Beast boys head shifted on my lap and i looked down to see him curled into a ball and crying in his sleep. I sighed and wiped a tear as i held him closer. I sighed.

'We are the only survivors, everyone else is gone. ive thought through everything we could do and im at a loss. My home azarath was destroyed by my father on my birthday. The tower was burned to the ground. Beast boys home Africa? They are waiting for us there.'

I sighed again and pulled a locket from around my neck. I opened the trinket and it held two pictures, one of me and my mother as a child, and one of me and beast boy before the tragedy. I held it tightly im my hand and let a tear slide down my face. Beast boy and i were almost out of food, i would have to go looking for some before he woke up or he wouldn't let me leave. I gently lifted his head, took off my torn and burnt cloak, and placed it under him as a pillow. He shifted and let out a whimper.

I ran my hands through his hair and he calmed down. I looked over his exhausted form, he had gone 3 whole days without sleep because he couldn't stop crying and freaking out about us being killed. I looked at my locket in my hand, if he woke up and i wasnt here he would definitely freak out. He would either run out of the cave and call attention to himself, which would probably get him killed, or he would have an even worse break down.

I picked up his hand. He still had his glove on but it was ripped and pissing pieces, i pulled his fingers open. placing my locket into his hand and curling his fingers around i kissed the back of his hand and then put it to his chest. The moment i let go of his hand he curled into a ball again and sniffled. I let myself play with his hair one more time to give him some sort of peace in his tormented dreams.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to move away from him. I didn't turn back until I was at the opening of the cave and when I did I almost ran right back to him. He looked so small and helpless curled up in the back of the cave. He was ragged, covered im bruises and scars. His uniform was torn in numerous places, his face and visible skin covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime, and his belt layed beside him in pieces.

I felt tears come to my eyes, how did it come to this? I looked down at myself, without my cloak I always looked smaller but now i could be considered almost skeletal. I have never been so thankful to have demon blood in my life. Sence i was only half i couldn't live forever without food and sleep, but i could live much longer than beast boy. I looked up at him again and he had moved. Now he layed with his arm under his head as a pillow, and he was using my cloak as his on personal teddy bear. As he cuddled it to his chest i saw my necklace chain hanging from his hand,he held it in a death grip. I smiled and recalled something he told me once before.

* * *

We were in the common room, he playing video games, me reading a book. I had decided I wanted tea but just as I walked past beast boy his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him as his controller clattered to the floor and I yelped, I heard him take a deep breath over my shoulder and just as I was about to yell at him he spoke;

'You smell so good Rae, like the rain and vanilla mixed together. The smell is calming'

He buried his face into my neck and I allowed myself to smile.

'Well then beast boy come to me if you ever need to calm down.'

He smiled into my neck and held me tighter. 'ill remember that Rae'

* * *

I shook my head violently coming back to reality with a loud clap of thunder. I turned to the opening of the cave again to see the sky slowly growing darker, a storm was coming, and a big one at that. I frowned at the thought of running through needle like rain beating on my skin without my cloak. With one last glance at beast boys sleeping form i left the cave in a sprint. I searched for so long that my legs actually felt tired and I havent found a thing. I sighed and sat down to rest and something landed on my shoulder.

I turned to see a baby squirrel monkey. 'Hey little guy' I held out my hand to him and he climbed onto it, with an 'Epp' sound. He held out a fisted hand to my face and going on what beast boy said about trusting the animals i held my out. He dropped a small berry into my palm and I examined it, i raked my mind for the name of it this was called Euterpe oleracea or more commonly the acai palm berry. This particular berry is part of the average brazilian diet and has many health benefits.

I popped it into my mouth and savored the taste, after almost a week without eating it was amazing. I opened my eyes to see the monkey looking at me from its perch on my hand and i smiled. 'Where did you get this little guy?'

He seemed to understand and beamed at me. He jumped off my hand and and onto the branch beside my head. He took off into the woods and i followed, i ended up in an area filled with the berries and i smiled. I reached up to the lowest branch and pulled on the end of it until it broke off into my hand. It was covered with the berries and would last me and beast boy for a couple of days. I smiled and patted the monkey on the head and turned to leave. Randomly i felt a weight on my shoulder and i turned, there he was. I grabbed him gently and placed him on a random branch, he seemed confused. I smiled at him sadly, if im bearly keeping beast boy and myself alive how would i take care of him.

I turned my back and ran back in the direction of the cave. Suddenly the wind picked up dangerously and the loud sound of a helicopter was above me. On instinct i dove into the underbrush closest to me. There was a spotlight that cut easily into the darkness of the forest and wound blindly throughout the trees. Had they found us? No this was too random, but beast boy... Beast boy! I left him alone, I have to get back. He must hear this thing and he has to be having a heart attack.

I waited for a free moment in the lights relentless sweeping to dive past it praying it hadn't seen me. It hadn't seen me and i thanked god for my black leotard that hid me in the shadows. However just as it started to move away from me it changed direction coming right at me. I turned and ran as fast as my legs would allow going straight for the cave. I don't think it knew where i was but it was far to close for comfort. It seemed to stalk me through the woods and all the twists and turns. When i finally got there i dove inside slamming right into beast boy at the mouth of the cave. I ran to the back and pulled him with me dropping the branch by the wall.

'Rae whats-?'

I clamped my hand over his mouth and held my breath. My hand came in contact with tear lines on his face and his fang cut into my skin but I ignored it and pressed us into the wall. The prowling light appeared at the opening of the cave and scavenged the immediate area looking for clues or proof of human existence. Finding nothing it sighed and moved on from our well hidden cave and went to explore the rest of the forest searching.

When the wind died down and the sound no longer reached my ears I let me hand slide from his face. I fell to my hands and knees gulping in huge and uneven breaths as tears burned behind my eyelids. A hand landed on my back when I finally slowed my breathing and a terrified voice clawed its way into my thoughts.

'Rae? Raven are you ok?'

I nodded and leaned up turning to face him. He wasnt crying but he had wet streaks falling over his cheek bones. I reached up wiped them away, he leaned into my hand.

'Im fine beast boy, what about you? Are you alright?'

He nodded softly as my hand cupped his cheek.

'Im fine Rae. I woke up and you were gone' A tear escaped his closed eyes and I wiped it away with my thumb.

'I thought they took you. I thought you were gone because I had your cloak, and then I found this'

He opened his eyes and smiled at me as he held my locket up by its chain. That was the first time he had smiled in weeks and my heart skipped a beat.

'I knew you were coming back, but when I heard the copter I thought they had found you.'

His smile faded and his arm came down to rest in his lap.

'It took all I had not to run out and go looking for you'

His head fell and his shoulders began to shake. I felt tears burn my own eyes but I held them in.I pulled him to me and his arms wrapped around my waist as he buried his face into my neck sobbing openly. He held me tightly and I rubbed his back soothingly.

'sshhh beast boy its ok, im right here, im alright.'

He quieted down after a moment and he took a deep breath. He spoke into my neck. 'Rae im sorry, hate me later'

I was thoroughly confused but before I had a chance to respond he pulled back and kissed me. My eyes shot open and his arms tightened around my waist. I wasnt used to this much emotion but I didn't want him to let go. I let myself follow instincts and allowed them to flow through out my body and my arms snaked themselves around his neck. My hands weaved into his hair soft as silk and smooth to the touch even coated in grime. My eyes slid closed and I pulled his face closer.

After a moment i pulled away and a sound like a whine escaped his lips. I smiled and put my head to his chest and let him hold me. Something cold touched my chest and I looked down to see my locket. I held it a moment and pulled my gaze back up to his when he finished clasping it back. I smiled at him he wrapped my cloak back around my shoulders.

'There, much better'

I chuckled and he gave me a bright smile the made my heart jump in my throat. I stood up and walked over to the branch I had dropped on my hurry and brought it back to him. He looked at me strangely after he took it from my hand and I sat beside him.

'Rae dont you want any?'

I shook my head no, why would I eat? I could go for a while longer without food, but he couldn't. Besides, oddly enough I wasnt all that hungry I was just tired. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes carefully.

'No beast boy you eat, you need it more than I do.'

'Rae please eat some'

I looked up at him. 'But I don't want any-'

He interupted. 'please?'

At te pleading look in his eyes I reached over and plucked a few from the branch and brought them to my mouth. I ate slowly savoring the taste. I sighed contently and layed my got up to go to the spot where i had left him earlier. The area where he had slept had a pallet made of leaves and small branches. It was big enough for two people so it was more than enough for me.

I layed down against the wall on my side and for the first time in days i let myself relax. I curled my arms under my head and stretched out my legs with a smile, it felt good to lay down. A few minutes of laying there half asleep my arms were pulled carefully out from under my head and I was moved away from the wall slightly. My head lifted and was placed down again on something some, I opened my eyes slightly to see green legs clad in a torn and dirty black and purple uniform.

I rolled slowly and lay flat to look up and see beast boy, I was on his lap and he leaned against the wall. I smiled at the irony, this is just like before but i was watching over him. He smiled down at me then kissed my forehead gem before resting his head against the wall behind him and began to play with my hair. I sighed at his touch and closed my eyes in relaxation.

'Go to sleep Rae'

I smiled and turned towards him to curl into a ball and drift in the comfort of his arms. I inhaled his sent the rainforest, and a musky sent that just screamed him. I smiles and my mind floated into quiet dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**

**Alos tell me if you think i should make this a story or keep it as a one shot. thanx. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

I dreamed bliss for a while. Then my mind raced and sent me into the memory of that day.

The titans flew into the common room, the alarm flashed in the ignored background as robin ran to the main computer and pulled up where the crime was taking place. They all nearly had a heart attack, there were hundreds of red dots on that screen all over the world. They stared a moment unsure what to do and then bumblebee's face popped up on the screen, she seemed just as confused and flustered as the five of them.

'Do you guys see this?'

She side-stepped away from the screen and it was exactly like theirs.

'Yea bee were trying to take care of it.'

Robin yelled up to her typing furiously on the key board. An alarm went off behind bee and her computer blanked out to a black screen as a new red dot appeared on the screen at their location.

'Shit!' Robin slammed his hands down on the key board, he turned towards us.

'We have to get out of here! Split up, help who you can, and don't get killed!'

Starfire seemed terrified as she floated over to robin. 'Robin whats going on? Whats happening?

He sighed and hung his head. 'Im not sure star. The villans have teamed up like before but this time they're acting smarter. The world is ending again like your birthday raven.'

He looked up at me and i turned away.

He sighed. 'Were all in big trouble we have to-'

The tower shook violently nearly knocking beast boy into me.

'Sorry Rae' He stood up again and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I ignored him. 'Robin what was that?!'

He ignored me. 'We have to go now!'

We all ran to the elevator and the moment the doors opened we were all blasted with the smell of smoke and ash. Sence beast boy was in the front the smell of the smoke literally slapped him across the face. He landed on his back holding his nose and when he pulled his hands away there was blood on his hands.

I dove to his aid and pulled him away from the door. He staggered back into me. One hand around my shoulders and the other on his nose.

He breathed deeply out of his mouth. 'Its chloroform mixed with something that burns'

He must be in a lot of pain. 'Star get them were going out the window, we'll split up on land.'

She nodded and I pulled beast boy with me to the large glass windows. I blasted window open with my powers. Star held hands with cyborg and robin, one in each hand and flew out. Just as I was about to fly out a blast behind us made me lose my footing and I fell taking him with me. I tumbled out the window and fell towards the ground. I gained control of my powers and flew to beast boy now clutching his bleeding ears as well. I looped an arm around my neck and put an arm around his waist as I flew away from the tower.

On shore I found the team watching the tower burn in sorrow, I ignored them and layed beast boy down. The moment I let him go he started quivering and covered his ears with both hands. I grabbed ahold of his wrists and tried to pull them away from his head, he resisted.

'Beast boy, its me raven. If you can hear me, im trying to help you.'

He opened his eyes, but he still looked confused.

'Rae? Whats going on, why can't I hear you?'

I let my hand glow blue and held it in his view, he seemed to understand and he nodded. He let me pull his hands away. I closed my eyes and held my hands over his ears. I searched and found the tear on the inside of each ear and carefully stitched them up. I didn't open my eyes when I moved a hand to his nose and carefully healed the arteries in the very back.

When I moved away and opened my eyes he was smiling at me. I got up and helped him up as well.

'Thanks Rae.'

I nodded and joined the team at the water's edge. I spoke to robin without looking away from what used to be our home. It was now about half its original size and was burning fast. I watched as a thick charcoal like smoke slithered into the clouds and gathered into a smoldering circle.

'Robin tell me whats going on, now.'

'The world is ending'

Beast boy groaned and put his face into his hands. 'Aw! not again!'

A small smile gathered on my lips at his sad attempt at humor but I made sure he didn't notice.

'what so you mean the worlds ending? Whats happening?'

'The villans have taken over. They are trying to pick us off one by one just like the brotherhood of evil but this time they aren't capturing, they're killing.'

Starfire gasped and cyborg punched a hole in a building. Beast boy grumbled something into his hands and robin sighed. I reached under the collar of my leotard and pulled out my locket and held it tightly im both my hands. I slowly bent to my knees and bent my head down so it touched my forehead stone and began a quiet aincent azarithan prayer.

I felt at peace for a moment and when I was finished I stood back up and turned to go. Robin turned to me.

'Raven what was that?'

'A prayer, Azar knows we need one'

Beast boy popped up. 'And sence when do you wear a necklace?'

I paused. 'my locket?' I picked it up off my chest were it had fallen and held it up.

'I have had this sence the moment I was born, my mother had it made for me to remind me of her'

I sighed and tucked it back into my collar. 'come on we have to go.'

Cyborg looked up. 'where?

I gave him a sad glance. 'Any where but here.'

* * *

We had only just crossed the atlantic ocean when we were found.

Mumbos gloves, the toy soldiers, and the red cyborg robots stood in our way. We had to fight our way out. Starfire and I were already exhausted from flying robin and cyborg and beast boy was water-logged from the swim, we were in trouble. We would knock something down and three more would jump to take its place and as our location became known more and more villains began to arrive.

Mumbo and kid wicked had been hiding for a while that can't be good.

I looked around our surroundings, we had fought for hours with no sleep and their bodies were starting to give out. Robin stood surrounded by robots and bodies. He was bloodied and torn but he still fought when something was thrown at him even without his utility belt.

Cyborg was fighting control freaks electronics ,though how he got them here ill never know, and he didn't look very good. He was missing his left arm, his robotic eye was smashed in and the bright blue metal was starting to flicker and fade.

Starfire could no longer fly and her star bolts were getting weaker due to her exhaustion. Her hair was cut in a jagged line and she couldn't put much pressure on her right leg.

Beastboy was fighting mammoth and gizmo together and was having trouble. He was covered in dirt and his uniform had holes covering it. His arms and legs looked bruised and when he went to animal form he favored his right front paw.

I wasnt doing much better. I was missing about half my cloak from the fire and the fight. My leotard sustained small scratches all over and my belt was gone forever. I couldn't think about that now though I was up against cinderblock with all his no brained glory.

In between dodging and firing attacks I caught sight of mumbo. He was with kid wicked and they were casting a spell that i knew couldn't be good. I finally knocked out the lumax and ran for them. They saw me and took off still trying to finish their project. I followed them a little ways but they finished and cast the spell.

It came at me with out rageous speed. I turned on my heel and flew in the direction I had come from. I knew we were going to die, I wanted to save them but I couldn't get to them in time. The only reason I managed to reach beast boy before the spell hit was because he had seen me go and followed. I cried when I grabbed him because I knew my friends were going to die.

It was a spell that sucked all the life out of a caring soul. I tackled beast boy and turned into my soul self form to fly us away. As I held him with me in my soul of no lies or danger he cried too because he understood. I flew off land and flew until i reached dry land. When I let him go he tumbled to the ground but was up in a second yelling at me for leaving everyone. All I remember from that was the feel of his uniform on my face and the strangeness of the tears on my face.

* * *

I shot up from my sleeping position with a screaming clap of lightning and another rolling thunder. I sat up startled and looked around my surroundings. I was in the cave, the branch of berries sat only half eaten at my side and I smiled. I turned to see beast boy beside me asleep tossing and turning from another nightmare. I placed my hand on his forehead and he relaxed with a sigh.

I smiled slightly and got up to walk to the mouth of the cave. I sat there unable to sleep and unwilling to meditate and watched the rain. It was the heavens crying for all our loss and the rain drops themselves seemed to dance across the leaves bouncing from one to another. I held out my hand and watched as the rain drops paused in their dance of pain to softly caress my hand.

I sighed and pulled my hand back to me as to no longer disturb the rhythmic steps and tried to think of something, anything I could do to get beast boy out of this hell I brought him into where all his friends were dead. I let my mind join the mindless music and I let my thoughts dance with the rain for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**

**Keep going? How did it turn out?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

I was brought back to my thoughts but the new sounds from the sky. A rawr of thunder and the lengthy chuckle of lightening. I stared at the darkening sky and sighed.

I stood and walked over to beast boy slept.

I folded my cloak beside him and put my locket on top of it so if he awoke with me gone like last time he would be calm. I reached out to brush his long bangs from in front of his eyes and smiled as I brushed an old tear streak from his face. I hate having to leave him like this.

I remembered something my mother told me as a child-

* * *

'Raven, my gem you must promise to take care of yourself'

I wiped tears off of her face then too.

'I promise mommy'

'Raven if there is ever a time when you can't use your powers go somewhere by yourself and sing mommy's song'

'Mommy are you sure the angels can't let you stay with me?'

A stream of blood trailed from her mouth as she smiled at me.

'No raven, mommy has to go, now go with Azar she will watch over you from now on'

'Ok mommy' I leaned over and kissed her forehead 'I love you mommy'

The last thing I heard as I was ushered away by the monks was a sad voice. 'I love you too my raven'

* * *

I shook my head violently. No! Stop it! I can't lose control here. I can't hurt him, I have to go. I wiped the tears from my face before I leaned towards him, kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear.

'I have to go but I'll be back soon, I love you beast boy, stay here, stay safe.'

His ears twitched but he didn't wake up. He rolled over and I moved out of his reach as he grabbed my cloak and pulled it to him. He smiled and murmured something in his sleep. 'mmm raven'

I smiled and forced the muscles in my legs to move as I stood up. Just as I was about to walk to the opening of the cave I felt something grab my ankle and I froze. I looked down to see a green hand partially covered by a torn silver glove 'Rae Where you goin?

His speech was slurred and choppy which meant he wasn't fully awake. I turned around and sat beside his head and began to run my fingers through his hair.

'Shh its ok, I'm right here'

His eyes started to close but he was fighting it.

'Rae, Dnt...Dnt leave me.

His head lolled to his right facing the wall of the cave as he fell asleep again and I smiled before I stood up once more. When I got to the mouth of the cave it took all of my will power not to turn around and race back to him.

I stepped out into the rain.

I walked for a long time and it took a while but when I could no longer feel beast boy I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I listened carefully and the rain began to sound like music. The beating drums started up and I let myself dance softly to the music of the rain. I paused and now fully hearing the music I began to sing my mother's song.

* * *

_She never slows down…_

**_I walked further into the trees_**

_She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when she's all alone  
feels like it's all coming down_

**_I wrapped my arms around myself_**

_She won't turn around_

**_I turned my head to the left but refused to turn to look where that sound came from_**

_The shadows are long and she fears  
if she cries that first tear  
the tears will not stop raining down…_

**_I covered my eyes with my fists and shook my head_**

_So stand in the rain!_

**_As my music sped up I flung my arms out and looked up to the heavens_**

_Stand your ground  
stand up when it's all crashing down  
you stand through the pain!_

**_I remembered the fight..._**

_You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

**_My friends were gone..._**

_You stand in the rain…_

**_I followed the deathly music deeper into the forest_**

_She won't make a sound…_

**_My voice echoed here_**

_Alone in this fight with herself  
and the fears whispering  
If she stands shell fall down_

**_I planted my feet unwilling to fall_**

_She wants to be found..._

**_I put a hand on the trunk of a tree_**

_The only way out is through  
everything she's running from_

**_I closed my eyes and father's laugh echoed in my ears_**

_Wants to give up and lie down_

**_I leaned all my weight onto the trunk but pushed off with new found strength_**

_So stand in the rain!  
Stand your ground_

**_I ran farther into the trees_**

_Stand up when it's all crashing down  
you stand through the pain!_

**_My legs burned..._**

_You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

**_My lungs begged for mercy…_**

_You stand in the rain_

**_I ignored them and let out a scream and the music took over with the distant drumming and flashing rhythm_**

_So stand in the rain…_

**_I could make it through this…_**

_Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

**_I saved beast boy…_**

_Stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
and one day what's lost can be found_

**_I'm a fighter…_**

_So stand in the rain!  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

**_Even with my powers on hold…_**

_You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

**_I will survive…_**

_You stand in the rain_

**_No matter what…_**

* * *

I landed on my hands and knees breathing hard. The sky screamed and clashed and the rain suddenly felt like needles. I backed into the trunk of a tree to catch my breath. A second later it was wrenched from the ground and I scrambled to get out of the way as it fell.

The angry wind laughed at me as I got to my feet turned on my heel and ran. I ducked just in time as the wind ripped a branch off the nearest tree and hurled it straight at my head. A gust of wind knocked me off my feet and threw me back into a tree knocking the wind from my chest. When I got to my feet again I ran. This wasn't just a storm anymore; I have to get back to the cave. The wind calmed down the farther away I got but I wasn't paying attention in my hurry.

I tripped over something small tumbling over my own limbs and getting tangled in a bush. I looked up to see a baby Maned wolf the poor thing was beside its mother crushed under a tree.

The wind picked up again warning me that my deathly stalker was getting closer. I made a split second decision and dove for the pup. It let out a yelp of surprise but didn't fight me as I turned and ran in the direction I was originally going. A thought crossed my mind for a moment, _Why am i always in danger? _I pushed it away for now.

I ran with the pup at full speed and ignored the need to rest. I dove through a wall of trees we barely fit through the hole in the middle and I lost my footing on the other side. I managed to get my feet back under me but lost valuable time as the wall actually started to tremble. Off in my run again the wind was gaining on me no matter how fast I went it kept getting louder. Suddenly my feet lifted off the ground and I was going backwards.

No! I was almost there I the cave was just up ahead, I reached out with my right hand and grabbed onto the trunk of a tree using my left hand to keep the pup secure to me. I managed to get a little ways when my tree started to come out of the ground. Almost there…almost, the roots let go and I was flying into the wind.

I screamed and held the pup tighter. A few seconds later when I realized I had stopped I looked down to see a green tentacle around my waist. I followed it to see a green octopus with an arm wrapped around a tree trunk, it was beast boy. He pulled me to him slowly and when I was close he turned into his big foot like form wrapping his arms around me and ran into the cave. He waited till we got to the back of the cave and shifted to himself.

He sat down with me buried his head into my shoulder. 'Rae, you're ok.'

I felt him take in a shaky breath and I turned and buried my face into his chest careful not to hurt the pup. I grabbed a handful of his torn uniform as I took a deep breath. 'You caught me. I'm alive.'

His arms tightened around me and he nuzzled into my hair. 'Of course I caught you rae.'

I smiled and leaned up to see him smile at me before I kissed him. He smiled into the kiss pulled me closer earning an irritated yip from the pup still in my arms. He pulled away and looked down at the wolf pup in my arms. The reddish black fur was wet but it seemed healthy. He raised one green eyebrow at me.

'A Maned wolf pup?'

I smiled at him. 'Yeah I grabbed him trying to get away from the wind. He was sitting by the tree that crushed his mother' I looked sadly down at the pup. He let go of me with one arm to pet it and it nuzzled into his hand.

He smiled. 'cute little guy.'

I yawned suddenly and beast boy gave me a look. 'If I go to sleep will you be here when I wake up?'

I smiled at him and gave him a mock Eskimo kiss. 'Yes beast boy I'll be here.'

His smiled again and picked me up. I let out a squeak of surprise and he chuckled, the sound of his laugh was enough to make me blush. I swatted at him and he put me down on the sleeping area we made.

He laid down and pulled me to him and I snuggled into his chest. The pup warm between us fell asleep soon and the last thing I heard before I joined it was beast boy's voice from my neck, muffled from my hair,

'I won't let you go this time' I smiled at that and drifted off to my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

My dreams apparently wont let me move on. I had just opened my eyes to see the water we had just crossed. I was back to the day when I had saved up and we were on the shore. He was screaming at me.

'I cant belive you did that! How could you just leave them to die!?'

He was behind me, I didn't turn to face him. I could hear him sobbing in between words and i could do nothing for comfort I had silent tears staining my face as well. I looked across the water and closed my eyes to picture the battle field. I remember the screams, the blood, the destruction. I imagined the others body's laying scattered among the field unmoving and unbreathing. I pictured them floating above their bodies smiling and waving. Robin held starfires hand.

'Were ok raven'

'Oh yes friend raven we are glorious don't do the worrying!'

'Yea y'all better take care of the grass stain for us'

And just like that they were gone and the field was once again silent and reeked of the dead.

I opened my eyes once more. Was that a dream or a vision? I glanced up at the clouds.

Suddenly I was spun around by my shoulders.

'Are you even listening to me?!'

Beast boy was in my face and he had ahold of me. I didn't know what to do so I turned my head to the side.

He shook me. 'Look at me dammit!'

I did slowly. I stared at him without expression but my tears kept flowing down my cheeks, I didn't even blink.

'You don't think im hurt?' I scowled at him and he flinched like id slapped him.

His eyes softened and his hands lost their grip on my arms. I advanced on him, I was angry.

'You don't think I care that three of my only friends on this planet are dead?! You don't think im feeling the same thing you are?! How dare you think I don't care that they're gone!'

I seethed and my eyes blazed red.

He recoiled and the anger drained from his eyes, he just looked upset now. 'I-Im sorry Rae.'

I took a deep breath and turned away from him. 'Yeah me too.'

I walked towards the woods then, away from the water. After a few minutes of being beside myself a little green leopard appeared beside me and kept up with my pace. I spared him a glance but he wasnt paying attention, just looking forward.

When he stalked forward and in front of me protectively I caught myself smiling softly.

We traveled for hours and it was beginning to get dark so we were looking for shelter. All we could find was a hole in the underbrush. He crawled in first to make sure nothing was living inside.

'Nothings here Rae!'

I sighed and crawled inside myself, he didn't tell me that the area wasnt very big. I could sit on my knees but if I wanted to lay down i would have to pull my legs upward. The area was round and even with my tiny stature I took up almost half of the room alone, where was he?

'Beast boy?'

A fox suddenly appeared in front of me. I rolled my eyes at him.

'You didnt tell me it was this small on purpose right?'

I don't know how it was possible but he managed to look amused. I shook my head at him and laid down. I curled into a ball so he could have what little space the area could still offer, even in that form it wasnt much. I closed my eyes to try to go to sleep but a few seconds later a cold wet nose touched my cheek.

I jumped slightly and opened my eyes to see beast boy still as a fox tilt his head to the side in confusion. I gave him an irritated look. 'What?'

He grew into a full-grown wolf, I hadn't even noticed he was a baby until he took up most of the space in the little hole. I could feel the branched behind me stab into my back for a moment before he shifted.

It took me a minute to realize what he did in just one movement. He had stuck his head slightly outside the opening I guess to keep watch. He had also curled himself around me.

My first reaction was to pull away from him but when I did I automatically ran into the wall of brush, it didn't give. When I stayed sitting up he let out a sound of protect and twisted his head to look back at me.

'Beast boy i-'

He interrupted me with a sound like a scoff, gestured towards his side. and laid his head back down.

It took me several minutes to fall asleep with my back against the brush.

When I woke up the next morning I was cuddled into his chest and he was still curled around me with his arms holding me protectively. He was smiling in his sleep and his head was lolled back and leaned into the opening of the area.

I tried move away from him but he held on tighter. I reached up and patted his cheek. 'Beast boy. Come on wake up beast boy'

He stirred and his eyes opened halfway and he looked down at me. I paused and he leaned down to bury his head into my hair at my shoulder and took a deep breath. Now blushing tomato red I turned to his ear beside my cheek. 'Beast boy wake up.'

He managed to pull me closer somehow. 'I dont wanna five more minutes.'

I sighed. How did I even get like this? How do I wake him up?

I smiled wickedly and blew into his ear and he squirmed. 'beast boy wake up or ill bite you.'

'Go ahead rae..' He murmured into my neck.

I nearly giggled. 'You asked for it.'

I leaned up and kissed the tip of his green ear and then bit down hard.

He woke up with a yelp and I let go as he unwrapped an arm to rub his ear.

He glared down at me. 'What was that for rae?'

I crossed my arms and laid them on his chest for a platform for my head to rest on. Then I raised an eyebrow at him.

'What do you think beast boy?'

Poor boy didn't seem to understand. 'Could you let me go now?'

His face turned red a few seconds later and he pulled away so fast I thought he mightive broken something. I chuckled quietly to myself as he scrambled to put room in-between us and then dive out the little opening.

I smiled and crawled out after him. He was aquardly standing a few feet away.

'Lets go beast boy'

He looked up at me and blushed more before he nodded and followed me into the trees again to look for food.

* * *

I woke up to fur tickling my nose and looked down to see my manned wold pup curled under my chin. I smiled and got up to walk out into the sunlight of the morning.

Nearly blinded I put a hand up to cover my eyes. My back hit the ground. 'Oof!'

I looked down to see beast boy a fox just like he was in the dream. He pounced off me and ran around in circles so he got dizzy and fell over on his back. I crawled over to him and tickled his stomach untill he turned back into himself.

'Haha Rae quit it! T-that tickles!'

I started smiling as he tried to squirm away. Suddenly a little bark caught their attention and I quit tickling him to let him breath as a little ball of fur pounced on them.

I laughed and jumped up to run to the nearest tree and jumped on the lowest branch. The maned pup followed me and started bouncing and barking trying to reach me. I giggled quietly behind my hand.

'We need to come up with a name for you don't we?'

A green pup joined the normal one and I reached down to grab and hug them both.

'What do you boys think about the name Cody?'

Both puppies barked and wagged their tails, I smiled and gave them each an Eskimo kiss.

'Lets go find something to eat boys'

I put them both on the ground and ran into the woods going towards the area full of berries that the baby monkey showed me. I was running with them yapping at my heels.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

We got to the opening of the woods filled with berries soon after. For one moment everything was perfect, I watched the puppies chase each other and nibble on berries for a few minutes before a strange feeling washed over me and then that moment ended. I stood stock still as the wind softly pushed through my hair. Suddenly I realized I heard nothing.

'Beast boy. Beast boy do you hear that?'

He turned back to himself and our puppy sat down and nudged him expectantly. 'What is it Rae? I don't hear anything.'

I turned around to face him slowly and a look of realization spread across his face. 'Oh no'

The sound of gun shots rang out and I dove for the pup accidentally sliding into a thorn-bush. I grit my teeth and pushed myself into a crouch looking for beast boy.

I didn't see him but everything was chaos in my head. How did they find us? Did they shoot him? What were we going to do?

I shook my head and the pup whined in my arms, I held him closer and took a chance. I dashed through the woods trying not to trip over the foliage at my feet.

I twisted direction and ran right in the line of fire, there stood a man in an officer uniform with a gun aimed at my heart.

'I found her!'

I ran but I didn't get far. A stinging pain exploded in my shoulder and I lost my footing. With the power of the shot I stumbled to the left and through a wall of vines and somehow landed on my back.

My pup crawled out of my arms and pushed his small cold nose against my cheek with a whine. I wanted to reach for him, to hold him and get far away, but I couldn't.

Just before my world turned black, a splash of green filled my vision, and then nothing.

* * *

We hadn't had an incident like the one in the fox hole for a while beast boy seemed to try and keep his distance but I could tell he was wearing thin.

Beast boy wasn't built like me, he needed- no CRAVED human interaction. He was the one that liked to talk, what irony that he got stranded alone with me, the girl who hardly talks at all.

I let him think his problems over and I let my mind wander as we explored the endless trees.

'Hey Rae?'

His voice shook me out of my thoughts. 'Yes beast boy?'

'What do you think happened to the honorary titans?'

I paused to think my answer through. 'The villain's probably went after them as well, hopefully some of them got away like we did.'

He seemed to get excited then. 'We should go look for them!'

I gave him a sympathetic look. 'Beast boy if they find out where we are they'll kill us.'

'We can still try!'

'I'm sorry beast boy but I'm going to stay hidden, you can go search if you need too'

'But Rae…'

'No beast boy I'm not going.'

He stopped and stared at me with a strange look on his face before he turned away.

'Alright Rae, you don't have to go'

I walked over to him and wrapped him up in a hug.

'Don't die ok?'

He chuckled and hugged me back. When he let go he gave me one of his famous grins.

'Don't worry Rae they won't catch me'

'Come find me when you're done with your search alright?'

He nodded. 'I'll come back Rae, I promise.'

Just like that he was gone. He turned into a cheetah and ran off to the left.

I continued on my own for several more hours and came across an area covered by the thick canopy of trees. I leaned against a trunk and let my eyelids flutter shut.

* * *

My eyes opened to a jerking motion and I cried out from the pain that shot from my shoulder.

I was placed on the ground and I leaned against a trunk for support, in front of me was the beast.

He seemed worried and tried to speak but I couldn't understand him. For some reason I couldn't remember why he was upset but I leaned up slowly and my hand came in contact with something soft.

I turned to see my pup beside me wagging his tail covered in blood. Blood?

Then I remembered being shot and I felt at my arm. There was a bullet hole going through my left shoulder. I stopped only a moment to ponder how I was alive and thanked whoever was listening for my healing powers. I didn't have time to let it heal any further; I would have to keep moving. I scooped up the pup and somehow managed to my feet.

The beast gave me a look and I nodded that I was ok, and then we were running.

He wasn't far in front of me but it was still hard to keep up with him. He seemed concerned and turned back to check on me when something came out of the trees and hit him in his head.

He fell to the ground on his back as beast boy with his head bleeding droplets down his face. He leaned up slowly and growled deep in his thought.

'What in the hell was that?'

'Hey shrimp, long time no see.'

A man in red metal walked out of the trees with a shot-gun in hand. He held it like a mammoth would hold a club and I knew then that had been what had hit beast boy.

Beside me now beast boy jumped to his feet. 'Adonis'

He spit the name out of his mouth like something about it left a foul taste in his mouth and I turned to give him a strange look.

'Hey little Fiesty miss me?'

I snapped my head to his direction a sent him a glare of my own. 'You wish you vile excuse for a man'

I guess that pissed him off because a second later he was running at me in a blind rage. Beast boy tried to intercede but he got hit over the head again with the gun and was out cold.

As he was running at me all I could think about was that he hurt beast boy and he would kill us both if he got the chance. I didn't mean to do it, honestly.

My anger took over and I attacked him, I don't remember much after that but when I finally got my emotions back in order Adonis had a hunk of tree through his heart.

I stared at the scene in horror, had I just done that?

I heard footsteps coming in the distance and I knew we had to get away. I ran to beast boy and healed his head as best I could and then shook him awake.

'Beast boy! Beast boy come on wake up!'

His eyes opened slowly but the moment he looked at me I pulled him to his feet and ran dragging him after me.

I weaved around the trees so fast they actually became a blur, or maybe that was my tears?

I ran right into someone's line of fire just like before except this time the person didn't have a gun.

This time it was the last person I would ever expect to find and she looked on the run like us, it was jinx.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

She looked at us at first with surprise and fear but relief flooded her features.

'Rae, BB! Thank god you're alive!'

She stepped towards us and beast boy pulled me back a step, I looked up at him only to see animal instincts.

She was the enemy. I looked back at her and she looked hurt for a moment before she steeled her expressions.

She spoke calmly but her voice shook with unshed tears.

'They killed Flash Raven'

My heart flinched painfully at the information. She had loved Kid Flash and been trying to get away from the hive to be with him but they wouldn't let her go.

I looked her over for the first time just then. Her hair was still up the way she kept it but falling and dirt stained. Her outfit was much like mine was burned, torn, and mud coated. Her face was paler than usual and she was skinnier than I remembered, she had been on the run for a while.

I stepped towards her and beast boy let out a small sound of disagreement trying to pull me back. I turned and gave him a hard look and he turned away.

Just then a gun shot in the distance brought me back to the present and I realized we were all still in trouble, but we couldn't leave jinx.

I glanced around hurriedly holding Cody tighter to myself and beast boy squeezed my hand.

'Rae…'

I looked at jinx, watched fear flash into her eyes again, and id made up my mind.

'Jinx come on we have to get out of here.'

Her head snapped in back to me, she seemed surprised, and then she nodded and smiled.

I smiled back and we were running again.

I smiled through the horrible situation as I felt the wind claw at my cheeks; I laughed despite myself and looked to my right.

Beast boy was running with a grin as well and the sparkle was back in his eyes if only for a moment, for the first time happy.

To my left jinx had regained some of her own spark and her signature smirk on her face, she seemed less pale and with most of her bubble gum hair flowing behind her she looked younger.

I wonder how I must've looked to them with my sunset purple hair now past my shoulders, running with a wolf pup secured in one arm.

I let the thought linger and for a while we didn't hear anything out of the ordinary and for a moment I thought we had made it.

Then we came to the clearing, an open canopy with just enough light to look mystical almost as though we had stumbled into a Robert frost poem.

I would've been happy, maybe even relived if it wasn't for the feeling of despair slowly settling over my heart. After catching my breath I scanned the area but I didn't see anything strange.

Jinx and beast boy must've felt it too because they were silent and when I turned to see beast boys face his expression festered into an angry snarl.

'Beast boy what-'

I didn't get to finish my statement because at that moment a man walked out of the thick brush across the clearing.

His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled his wicked grin at me and his white hair flowed in the wind.

'Ah hello my sweet Raven'

I flinched and my heart skipped a beat, it hurt like a stab wound and I gripped the fabric over my heart.

I took a slow deep breath. 'Malchior'

His grin widened. 'So you do remember, how very fortuitous for me.'

He took a step towards us out of the trees and stretched out a hand. 'Come with me my sweet Raven and I'll make all the pain go away.'

I almost considered his offer for some strange reason but just then beast boy moved protectively in front of me with a snarl.

'Rae's not going with you.'

Melchior's hand fell back to his side and he raised an eyebrow at beast boy.

'Rae? What an ignorant name for my sweet Raven, why do you let him call you such things my dear?'

Beast boy's hands clenched to fists. 'She is not yours'

'Weren't you the one that sent her crying to me? Called her freak wasn't it?'

I backed away a few steps at the painful memories and beast boy looked back at my tear-stained face.

'Rae I-'

'You must stop calling her that mutt'

Beast boys face swung around to face him with what I'm sure was a glare and Malchior just crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

'Do I need to call your trainer?'

He was confused. 'Trainer?'

Malchior tilted his head back towards the trees he came from and called out.

'Alice are you lost again, keep up will you.'

A voice answered from the trees that I hoped to never hear again.

'I swear if you call me Alice one more time ill bash your magical head with a rock so hard you start seeing white rabbits!'

She walked out just as I remembered her and beast boy's body went rigid. She was wearing her original outfit with her yellow shorts and black shirt, she hadn't aged a day.

'Aw you're no fun Alice, do look what I've found this time.'

'I swear if this is another mad hatter joke I'm going to kill you…'

Then she looked up… and smiled a sickeningly sweet grin.

'Beast boy, Raven, Jinx long time no see huh?'

Beast boy started shaking and because I was behind him I didn't know if it was from anger or from tears.

I kept my eyes trained on him and slowly handed jinx Cody. She took him without question and I slowly edged up to beast boy.

Before I got to him he fell to his knees and banged his fists once on the ground in front of him.

'How dare you….-

He jumped up suddenly seething.

'How dare you think I would leave hurt Rae, your both monsters!'

His nails grew and with a yell he was the beast, I was in front of him in an instant holding my hands up to black him.

He stopped and stared at me then he lowered his head to my level.

I put a hand on his muzzle and smiled at him through tears.

'Beast boy don't do it, it's alright I'm fine.'

He let out a sound like a whine before his eyes flicked over my shoulder. He wrapped me up in his arms and jumped away from where we were and I got to see a boulder land where I was last standing.

'You missed Alice.'

'If you don't stop that next time I'll aim at you.'

I loved up to where they were arguing and I cringed. Terra was fuming but Malchior was smiling at me looking past her. He winked and I turned away.

'Beast boy we need to get away from here.'

'He looked at me a moment and then through me over his shoulder and onto his back, jinx and Cody joined me a second later and we were off.

He was much faster than we could ever be on foot and we managed to make it back to the cave without adding another injury to the list.

I never thought I would be so happy to see our cave and the moment my feet hit the ground my legs gave out and I fell to my knees.

Cody squirmed out of Jinx's arms and ran to me. I smiled as I landed on my back against the cold cave floor.

Someone was shaking me and talking but all I could see were shapes and the words jumbled in my ears. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and I let the darkness take me.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
